All Hell Breaks Loose
by Jackeline Frost
Summary: Pitch secuestra a Jack y a otros elementales obligándoles a luchar entre sí. Bunnymund encuentra a Jack, pero, ¿es demasiado tarde? Se lleva a cabo 200 años después de la película. Una hermosa y bella historia de Magiccatprincess
1. Chapter 1

All Hell Breaks Loose.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Después de casi tres días de haber sido secuestrado y obligado por Pitch Black a entrar en "un campo de entrenamiento", donde él, otros ocho espíritus y duendes se vieron obligados a luchar... Luchar hasta la muerte, todo lo que Jack quería era acurrucarse en un buen banco de nieve y llorar.

Lo peor de todo fue que algunos de los elementales mayores habían aceptado las condiciones de Pitch. El miedo podría llevar a las mejores personas, hacer las cosas más horribles. Fueron casi tres días de luchar sin parar, ocultándose y corriendo por sus vidas.

Jack había conseguido evitar la mayoría de las peleas, había tratado de detener la locura, trató de convencer a todos de no dejar que Pitch los controlara.

Y sin embargo, de alguna manera terminó de pie sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Ermes.

El hielo se había derretido de la piel de Jack. La lucha con el espíritu del fuego le había dejado varias quemaduras. Los numerosos cortes y contusiones que ya había conseguido por luchar con los otros no habían hecho la batalla más fácil.

El pelo blanco de Jack estaba enmarañado y marrón gracias a la sangre de un corte que tenia justo por encima de la ceja, que había recibido de shuriken un espíritu del bosque japonés. Estaba seguro de que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas o si no agrietadas gracias a un espíritu de la naturaleza que utilizo látigos para separar Jack de su cayado, y ahora podía añadir quemaduras de tercer grado alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillo izquierdo y una quemadura en su costado, que hacía que se sintiera como si una daga estuviera cortando su piel con cada respiro que daba, a su ya impresionante lista de lesiones, se le sumaba el constante dolor en el pecho que tenia gracias la ruptura de su cayado (el cual se había roto gracias a una pelea con una ninfa del agua).

Su cuerpo magullado temblaba tratando de tener el suficiente control sobre si mismo

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejó escapar un grito ahogado, que podría pasar perfectamente por un sollozo, el espíritu del invierno no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas a las que había asesinado. Secando sus lágrimas, se tumbo sobre unos de los muchos árboles muertos que habían en ese bosque oscuro.

Si hubiera habido cualquier alimento en su estómago hubiera vomitado ante el cruel panorama, cadáveres en descomposición decoraban el suelo, el aroma a sangre y carne quemada era insoportable. Jack tembloroso envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo tratando de no dejarse sucumbir por el miedo, algo imposible.

Sólo quería volver a casa!

Quería estar en su habitación, en el Polo Norte! Teniendo dulces sueños cortesía de Sandy. Quería despertar y caminar hacia la sala globo para encontrar a Bunny y Norte discutiendo sobre cual fiesta era mejor. Jack quería ver a Tooth volar mientras lideraba a sus hadas.

En lugar de estar en casa con su familia el se encontraba en un bosque muerto oscuro.

Los ojos azules parpadearon perezosamente mientras trataba de luchar contra el agotamiento. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba no podía conciliar el sueño y sin antes enfrentarlo a el. Pitch estaba viendo, en algún lugar Pitch miraba disfrutando de la lucha y el miedo.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para poder mantener los ojos abiertos...

" _Frostbite!_ "

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe.

Esa voz ... Sacudió la cabeza, inclinó su espalda contra el árbol y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Podria ser ...

_"Jack, ¿dónde estás?"_

Poco a poco, se puso de pie gimiendo de dolor cuando sus costillas protestaron en por el movimiento.

-ROTG-

Bunnymund corrió por el bosque. Les había tomado dos días encontrar la localización de Jack y aun así había terminado con sólo descripciones vagas. Ellos se habían separado hacía horas para cubrir el mayor terreno posible.

Aster odiaba este lugar, el bosque estaba tan muerto. Todos los árboles eran grises sin hojas. La poca hierba que había en el suelo infértil, era amarilla y apestaba.

Pero ese olor no era el único que el pooka percibía. Bunnymund corrió más rápido, un olor desagradable inundaba el lugar, era el olor de la sangre, las lágrimas saladas, la carne quemada, vómito y muchos otros envueltos juntos para representar la muerte y el dolor.

El conejo se quedó inmóvil, con sus grandes sensibles orejas reconoció el sonido de las ramas romperse y el pasto seco quebrándose bajo los pies de alguien. De inmediato se incorporó, sus ojos de esmeralda de exploraron la zona. "Frostbite! Jack! Respóndeme! ¿Dónde estás?"

Le costó mucho al guerrero no hundirse en alivio cuando sus agudos ojos vieron la silueta de Jack asomarse detrás de un gran árbol un par de metros de distancia.

Bunnymund estaba a punto de correr hacia el espíritu invierno, cuando vio a un hombre de ropas color naranja brillante, el cual se dirigía lentamente hacia el chico jugando con una pieza de madera.

"Jack cuidado!"-grito Bunnymund. Su advertencia llego demasiado tarde, de un momento a otro Eames atravesó el extremo roto del cayado a través de Jack.

"¡No!" Bunnymund gritó mientras corría hacia Jack. Eames escapo en el instante en el que se percato de la presencia del Pooka.

Sus grandes orejas fueron aplastadas contra su cráneo tratando de bloquear el silencio abrumador del cayado roto, mientras era retirado de la espalda de chico.

-ROTG-

Jack gruñó cayendo de rodillas, el dolor era demasiado para él ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Oyó el ruido de pasos y sintió un momento de alivio cuando se percato de la repentina calidez.

Alguien estaba delante de él, agarrando su el cuello de su sudadera azul brillante. La persona le estaba hablando, gritando, y al mismo tiempo pidiendo que abriera los ojos y lo mirara.

Sus párpados se sentían como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y que les costo un gran esfuerzo abrirlos. Ojos azules embotados bloqueados por unos color esmeralda que estaban llenos de preocupación.

"CCC-angu-roo?"

El agarre de bunny a Jack se tensó, trató desesperadamente de mantener al chico despierto. "Soy-Soy yo, amigo." Dijo, dejo que Jack se apoyara en él."Déjame mirar." Él susurró, con voz suave y dulce, puso una pata en el pecho del niño cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo.

Su pata se tensó por la gran cantidad de sangre. Sólo había tocado Jack por un segundo ... "Hey, hey," Él reprendió a Jack tirando hacia arriba, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la quietud del chico. "Mírame copo de nieve". Los ojos de Jack estaban oscuros sin brillo reflejaban la muerte. No podía ser, porque Jack no estaba muerto. Él no podía morir. "Todo va a estar bien solo Mírame, por favor, mírame."-bunny intento hablar con el cuerpo inerte sobre sus brazos, su voz llena de preocupación y dolor. "vas a estar bien, de acuerdo?"

Jack aún no respondía. Los ojos del chico estaban medio cerrados y con la cabeza adormecida.

"Jackie? Frostbite!" Bunnymund gritó sacudiendo al adolescente. "Escúchame, voy a llevarte de vuelta al polo y vamos a cuidarte, ¿vale?" Bunny sollozo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Y-Y vas a estar como... Como nuevo." Le susurró a Jack dando otro batido forzando los ojos entrecerrados para que lo mirara. "yo te voy a cuidar..." Patas temblorosas corrieron suavemente a través del pelo blanco. Había tanta dulzura y amor en esa simple acción. "Porque ese es mi trabajo, ¿no?"

El Pooka trató de hacer que su esperanza no se rompiera en pedazos. "Cuidar de ti. Porque tu eres mi h-... Jack!" Bunnymund lloró cuando los ojos de Jack se cerraron. "Jack! Jack!"Gritó con fuerza moviendo al adolescente inmortal. "Frostbite por favor!"

Bunnymund nunca había sentido tanto dolor antes. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, por todo lo que había llorado. Había perdido a Jack, su hermano menor, al que se suponía que debía proteger.

Jack Frost se suponía que era un chico lleno de alegría. El adolescente iba regularmente a la madriguera del pooka para arrojarle bolas de nieve, se convertía en una competencia en la que ambos se divertían. Pensar en que esos momentos de felicidad se habían acabado le rompía el corazón al pooka.

".. No" la voz de bunny se rompió, acunaba al niño en sus brazos, negándose al dolor, el frío y la oscuridad en que la realidad se estaba convirtiendo. "No No-no! Dios porque..." sollozó."Porque..."

Esto no podía ser verdad.

Esto era una pesadilla creada .Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Bunnymund volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo, gritando y sollozando a todo pulmón.

" Jack! "


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Él los había encontrado. Después de no haber encontrado nada en la zona que tenía que buscar Norte había decidido ayudar a los demás en sus áreas, y al ver que estaba más cerca de la zona de bunny, Norte decidió ayudarlo.

El cosaco ruso se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera ido con Tooth o sandy en primer lugar?

¿Podría haber evitado ver como un guerrero Pooka de seis pies de altura acunaba a un niño de edad adolescente, cuyo cuerpo se había vuelo frio por las razones equivocadas.

¿Puede que bunny se haya levantado y haya llevado al niño al polo por su cuenta? De alguna manera Norte lo dudaba. No después de la manera en la que el pooka se negaba a dejar ir el cuerpo inerte del chico. Los Pookas no gruñían, pero norte sabia describir el sonido que el conejo hizo cuando trato de tomar al niño.

No mucho tiempo después bunny levanto la mirada hacia el cosaco. Norte jadeo al verlo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Bunnymund parecían huecos, sin brillo, dolorosamente vacios.

E. Aster Bunnymund había perdido a su clan, su familia, toda su _carrera_ y a su...

Simplemente su corazón no lo podía soportarlo.

Perder a la persona que él considera como un hermano menor, era simplemente demasiado para él.

"Yo… llegue demasiado tarde Norte."

Después de que habían llevado a Jack al trineo y se fueron al polo.

Norte activo las luces boreales.

Jack fue colocado sobre su cama. Daba la impresión cruel de que el niño simplemente dormía, pero Norte no podía soportar la idea de su hijo cubierto por una sabana sobre una mesa.

Bunnymund no se quedó en la habitación y Norte no pudo evitar que se fuera. Tenia que ir al cuarto del mundo.

Era el momento de decírselo a los demás.

-ROTG-

La reacción de Tooth ante la noticia... Era predecible y, sin embargo impredecible al mismo tiempo. Al igual que una madre no creería que su bebé había muerto, Toothiana se reusaba a creerlo "Sweet Tooth" no iba a estar hay nunca más.

La reina de las hadas de los dientes voló hacia la habitación, y aterrizo junto a la cama. Cerró su pequeño puño contra los hombros del niño exigiendo que despertara. Exigiéndole que dejara de bromear, y que abriera los ojos y que por favor, _por favor,_ no había ido.

Cuando su mendicidad histérica fue demasiada Norte tuvo que alejarla del cuerpo sin vida del adolecente eterno.

"Ven Tooth."

"Déjame ir Nick." Toothiana exigió en un tono que rara vez utilizaba. El tono de una reina, un tono lleno de seriedad.

"No, tu tienes que calmarte."

"No, no me voy a ir Norte!" Toothiana gritó luchando para liberarse de las grandes manos del cosaco. "Tengo que estar con Jack!"

"Se ha ido Tooth." La voz de Norte estaba tranquila, tan tranquila, una voz que solo usaba en escazas ocasiones. "No va a despertar."

La lucha de Tooth ceso. Sus alas se detuvieron, y sus rodillas se flexionaron ante la cruda realidad. De rodillas en el Santoff Clausen Tooth lloraban, sus sollozos cercanos a gritos de desesperación. Ella gritó hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Con el corazón roto, se dejo llevar por norte a una habitación más privada, se sentó en un ventanal, con las lágrimas nadando en sus ojos

La vista ayudó, pero si era un buen tipo de ayuda Norte no lo sabía.

Lentamente Tooth se enderezó y se acurrucó en una posición más cómoda para obtener una mejor visión del paisaje nevado.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a tararear.

Norte reconoció al instante la melodía, siendo una canción que escuchó a menudo. "Caminar en un paraíso invernal".

"Tooth?"

El hada no respondió. Ella siguió tarareando la canción una y otra vez mientras miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-ROTG-

La reacción de Sandy había sido tan inesperada. El hombrecillo había visto a Bunnymund fuera del gran taller, sentado en la nieve, el conejo no parecía molesto por el frío, de hecho parecía saborearlo. Antes de que el portador de los sueños agitara la mano modo de saludo, se dio cuenta de cómo el Pooka parecía tan angustiado. La angustia fue tan fácil de ver que le dio miedo a Sandy saber qué es lo que pudo romper de tal manera al Pooka, ya que el siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, a mantener siempre sus emociones bajo el radar, ¿que pudo ser lo suficientemente potente como para que Pooka no se molestara en ocultar su angustia?

Un signo de interrogación había sido suficiente. No es que el viejo espíritu aceptaría la respuesta que recibió.

Las manos de Sandy se habían ido a la boca en estado de shock al ver al niño, a _su_ hijo inerte y frío sobre la cama.

Un sendero de lágrimas de oro rodo por su mejilla. Después los ojos de Sandy se estrecharon en ira y rabia.

Invocando su arena Sanderson Mansnoozie salió volando por la ventana. Él no tan solo le enseñaría al cuco el concepto del miedo, si no que ganaría una nueva comprensión del la palabra dolor.

-ROTG-

No mucho después de que Sandy saliera, Bunny entro en la habitación. Se tiro sobre una silla cercana a la mesa, para poder estar cerca de Frostbite.

Durante un tiempo se limitó a mirar a Jack, que ahora representaba la imagen pacífica de un niño dormido.

El aliento de Bunny enganchado en ese pensamiento. Porque Jack Frost era _como_ un niño. Un niño que se había ahogado para salvar a otro y había sido recompensado con el poder de invierno y 300 años de soledad como un extra.

Jack había sido un Guardias durante 200 años, el espíritu de invierno había estado solo más de lo que había estado con su familia.

Nunca podría realmente compensar su fracaso.

Por 300 años Jack Frost no recibió regalos en Navidad, nunca tuvo un huevo para aumenta su esperanza. No tenía recuerdos y no dormía lo suficiente como para recibir buenos sueños.

"Guardianes de la infancia." Bunnymund rió, el sonido no contenía humor sólo amargura y odio a sí mismo. "Algunos Guardianes no saben cumplir, no es así Frostbite?" Su pata vaciló al llevarla sobre la mano de Jack y se quedó sin fuerzas sobre la silla.

"Tenemos un trabajo... un solo trabajo. Proteger a los niños del mundo y estar para ellos," la voz de Aster se agrieto pero no lloro. Lloró mucho cuando había perdido a su primera familia que él no creía que tenía más lágrimas. "Tu… solo eres un niño y no te pude proteger y por eso, lo siento. Yo lo siento Jack. "Dijo, saltando más allá de la esperanza de que alguna manera Jack todavía podía oírlo

Esta vez... Ahora no podía dejarlo ir.

"Supongo que eso es lo que hago." Bunny continuó después de una pausa larga que no fue cómoda para el Pooka. "Decepcionó la gente que quiero."

Esta vez agarro la mano de Jack. Los fríos dedos se doblaron bajo su voluntad de una manera angustiante. Jack Frost estaba quieto, el nunca estaba quieto ni siquiera cuando estaba despierto. Siempre fue tan vibrante y lleno de energía. Lleno de vida convirtiendo cada tarea en un juego y hacer cualquier cosa, incluso la vida de los guardianes divertida.

"Esto es mi culpa." Bunny murmuró cerrando los ojos y exhalando fuertemente por la nariz. Luchó, tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de simplemente perder el control y atacar todo y llorar y gritar y gritar, y darse por vencido.

"¿Cómo?" Bunny bajó su rostro, su nariz húmeda presionando contra el pelo mojado saboreando el olor de la nieve fresca y tratando de bloquear el olor de la muerte. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir con esto? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Jackie?"

No hubo respuesta.

Pero tampoco había habido una respuesta la última vez, Bunny se negó a aceptar el silencio otra vez.

No podía aceptarlo.

**"**** ¡**¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!**"**


End file.
